


Help me out

by the_space_in_my_head



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_in_my_head/pseuds/the_space_in_my_head
Summary: Lauren's being annoying and Dinah helps her dance. (and Lauren thinks Ally is kinda evil)Non AU





	1. Alren clash

Lauren was struggling in rehearsal. She wasn't sure if it was the late night she'd spent reading on the balcony of her hotel room, blunt in one hand and phone light in the other, or the fact that she felt a headache blossoming in her left temple, but the dance floor looked blurry and her legs weren't cooperating.

Plus, Normani and Ally were driving her insane playing loud as fuck music and screeching- well talking excitedly that translated to screeching in Lauren's overworked state- oblivious to her growing annoyance. It was okay for  _them,_ they had the dance moves down. In fact, Lauren was a little embarrassed that Ally had gotten them before she had and that only made her sulkier. Turning back to the mirror, she observed her sweaty face and tense shoulders and tried to loosen up a bit. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths but all she could hear was an irritating voice in her head.

_Ally can dance better than you._

To make matters worse,  Ally chose that moment to strut up next to her, and in what was probably an innocently helpful tone of voice, with only a little smugness, offered to help go through the choreography.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You sure babe? Sometimes all you need is a guiding hand." Ally started to almost aggressively show her each dance move, hitting her in the eye several times with her hair. 

"Ally, why is the bottom half of your hair a different colour to the top half?" Ally's hair seemed to have grown a 6 inch bleach blonde tail. 

"They're extensions." Ally huffed. "And they blend just fine." Lauren wrinkled her nose, but forced a smile when Ally looked up at her, having finished inspecting her new hair. She glared at Lauren. "You don't have to be so negatively opinionated all the time!"

Lauren gasped, "Damn you've stepped up your insult game Ally." With that Ally huffed again, "Talk to me when you're no longer in a sucky mood." and then stomped back over to Normani who was excitedly chatting to Sean in the corner. 

Lauren sighed and was about to turn back to the mirror when strong arms wrapped around her neck and a breathy whisper reached her ear. "You're a bitch." Lauren huffed and tried to pull away but Dinah's whole weight was leaning on her and holding her down. 

"Am not. Ally was mocking me."

Dinah laughed lightly and one hand pinched her side. Lauren squirmed. "Ally hasn't got a bad bone in her body."

"She does!" Lauren exclaimed earnestly, "I'm the only one who can see it."

With that Dinah leant back, her long hands sliding down Lauren's bare arms to grip them as she spun Lauren round to face her. "I wonder why that is." Lauren frowned up at her to see Dinah humouring her with a dimpled, amused smile. 

"You're teasing me." She looked away sulkily. Dinah grabbed her chin and turned it back to face her. "I am, but you deserve it. Now come on, I'll help you with the dance and then we'll go get some lunch."

Lauren sighed and then nodded, prompting Dinah to release her chin. "Only so Ally will stop gloating."

Dinah tutted and pulled her golden locks up into a high ponytail. Lauren watched in admiration as Dinah's whole body seemed to switch into performance mode, something Lauren wished she could do so easily.

"Now it goes like this..."

***

An hour later Lauren had it down, and after a bottle of cold water and lots of praising words from Dinah she felt a satisfied glow about her. Especially when Sean asked them to run it through as a group, and took the time to compliment Lauren on a particular part of the dance that she'd practised to perfection.

Dinah caught her eye from across the room, and Lauren couldn't help but feel a little bashful under her adoring gaze. Despite this she ran over and threw herself up into Dinah's arms, who managed to catch her with only a couple of steps backwards.

"You've changed your tune, chirpy." Dinah laughed, rubbing her back. 

"Yeah well... thanks for helping." Lauren said. "You're the best." Dinah just squeezed her. "And you smell good." Dinah replied.

Lauren tried to pull back but Dinah wouldn't let her. She wrinkled her nose. "I smell like sweat."

Dinah laughed again. "Nah." She ran her fingers through Lauren's dark hair.

Lauren was enjoying the moment until over Dinah's shoulder Ally's petulant glare caught her eye. "Ally just gave me the evils!"

Dinah began to carry her towards the door, smiling. "No she didn't, Lo."

Lauren protested, wiggling. "Dinah I swear, she's doing it right now..."

Unbothered by Lauren's attempts to escape, Dinah carried her safely away from starting another petty argument with Angel Ally.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this fic is basically dinah helping lauren out in different situations haha w/fluff

It was late at night again, and Lauren couldn't sleep. This was starting to become a problem for her that left her moodier than she usually was the next morning. Poor Ally had bared the brunt of that two days previous; the girl was still holding a grudge about that despite the fact Lauren had apologised. 

The issue Lauren faced tonight was that she was pissed off. She'd made the stupid mistake- the kind of mistake 17/18 year old Lauren would have made- of searching her tag on Tumblr. She felt like her fans didn't listen to her, didn't take her seriously and frankly didn't respect her. Scrolling through, whilst she had seen many flattering compliments on her appearance, the tag was filled with gifs of her and Camila-most dating back from pre 2015-theories of her personal life and also some hurtful comments made on a confessions page about how annoying she was for stating that camren wasn't real. 

Having been used to the waves of love she got on her pictures on Instagram and her tweets, she had managed to delude herself that this sort fbi, delusional shipping wasn't still going on. Camila wasn't really her friend anymore. It wasn't that she hated her, it was just they'd parted on bad terms and now their lives were no longer intertwined, and honestly, seeing all those old gifs gave her a weird mix of emotions that she was too tired to make sense of.

Huffing she rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

***

The next morning Fifth harmony were in the studio recording for their third album. It was an exciting time and this was reflected in the faces and actions of the girls. Normani was on her toes, breaking into a cute little dance every few minutes, Ally was doing vocal warm ups in the corner, turning Dinah into hysterics with her imitation of a whistling bird. This energy was a direct effect of the new creative control the girls were allowed this time around- and this time for  _real._ No longer would they have to lie through their teeth in interviews stating that _yes_ they really did have more involvement this time, and _of course_ everybody got their sound across in the album. This time they got to  _write._ Nothing made Lauren happier than writing her own music, but as she sat in a chair dressed in an oversized t-shirt and tights with her eyes slipping closed, she thought  _nothing would make me happier than being in bed right now._

She was pretty sure she fell asleep for a few minutes when Mani's voice startled her awake. "Hey Lauren! Girl i'm about to go sing my part for your favourite song!"

Lauren blearily rubbed her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Kill it Mani." Normani gave her a thumbs up before skipping off to the booth. Lauren felt herself drift off again when a sizeable weight dropped down on her lap. She was about to bark something out in annoyance, only to open her eyes and see Dinah grinning at her, brown eyes soft. So instead she rolled her eyes, slumping forward to rest her forehead on Dinah's shoulder. 

Dinah frowned then, slightly concerned. She ran her hands through Lauren's silky hair. "Why so tired babe?"

"Couldn't sleep." Lauren mumbled against her, so Dinah barely caught it. 

"Why?"

"Your jumper's so soft." Lauren nuzzled again the wool grey sweater. Dinah scratched lightly at her scalp to regain her attention. "Why couldn't you sleep? You know you need at good 8 hours to function or you get all floppy baby."

Lauren sighed and lifted her head. "Just annoying people on the internet, making me think about stuff." She shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Dinah, you know how much I love your thighs, but damn you're squishing me."

Dinah stood up and then pulled a jelly-like Lauren to her feet before plonking back down on the seat and pulling Lauren onto her lap. Lauren curled up immediately. "Cuddle." she said contently. Dinah tutted but allowed it, wrapping her arms around her. "You delve too deep into the internet babe. You should just drop a selfie or a funny tweet every now and then like me, then puff! Be gone again." 

"We can't all have your humour Dinah."

"I know, but you can try." 

"Maybe.." That was the last thing Lauren muttered before she drifted off to sleep.

***

That night Lauren lay awake in her big hotel bed. Tonight's mind preoccupation centred around the fact she hadn't got to record today in the studio due to being asleep. Apparently when the producer had gone to wake her up, Dinah had shooed him away saying that her voice would be too tired to be at it's best. She now felt bad for setting everyone back in the schedule even though she knew it wasn't a big deal.

Lauren was counting sheep when she heard a tap tap tap on her hotel door. Slightly creeped out, she buried her head under the covers.  _I swear to God if this is Ally getting her revenge..._

Just then Lauren's phone lit up with a message. She stuck her hand out and grabbed it off the bedside table, hissing slightly just in case there were any unwanted spirits around. 

**Dj bidet:** _open the door bish_

_Oh._

Lauren shuffled her way to the door, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She fumbled with the lock for a second too long apparently as she heard "I didn't realise I'd knocked on some 80 year old woman's door."

"Shut up." Lauren retorted. She finally got the door open and revealed the heart warming sight of a sleepy Dinah in pyjama shorts and a tank top as brushed passed her, "Finally! It was freezing out there."

Lauren laughed breathily. "Well maybe you should have worn something more than that flimsy attire. Who knows what old men are lurking the corridors at midnight."

Dinah was busy getting into bed. "Yeah actually I think I saw your dad." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Hilarious. What are you doing here anyway? That's my side of the bed."

"Well I'm taller so I get to choose. And i'm here to help you sleep.. which uh clearly you aren't doing, so.." Dinah suddenly seemed a little embarrassed.

Lauren smiled, blushing slightly. "Well thanks, babe. That's sweet." She padded over to the bed and slipped back under the covers. "But now I'm wide awake."

Dinah clearly wasn't having the same problem she already seemed to be slipping away. Lauren frowned, envious of how easy it was for sleep to find her. "Hey!" She whispered, poking Dinah. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

Groaning slightly, Dinah opened her eyes. "Come here." She held her arms open. Lauren felt a slight spike in her heart rate before it settled again. She moved forward into the warmth of Dinah and let out a deep, content breath.

Nestled against the larger girl's soft body, she felt Dinah long fingers slip under her shirt and start to trace circles on her back. Shivering happily, she fell asleep within minutes to the comforting feeling of being close to her favourite girl. 

 

 


End file.
